Crimson And Clover
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [AU] A 150 point assignment, an evil white canvas, and the ocean. [SoKai]


**A/N**: Artist!Sora x Prep!Kairi

…What? Don't like it, don't read it, fagbag. Geez, it's JUST expression.

And I think it's adorable.

**Crimson and Over**

White.

Comforting and relaxing a tint it may have been, it still left questions, and stood out on the messy, wooden canvas rather…blandly.

The paintbrush, recently dabbed in a reddish brown blotch of paint from the desk, tapped gently in Sora's hand to the song playing softly in his ear, currently topping the other one over his chest in thought, his other hand tapping his chin. He stared at the blank, white, simply _boring _canvas, and it stared back, waiting for something to happen.

Any. Damn. Thing.

Sora growled, nearly throwing the brush onto the floor. Artists block had once again taken a hold on him officially; just in time for the nice one-hundred and fifty point assignment due at the end of the week.

Oh, what a beautiful slump this had turned into.

Sora groaned, grabbing the small iPod from his pocket, glancing at Ms. Lockhart as she scribbled with the pencil at her desk while the rest of the painting class stayed remotely silent. He switched from the heavy metal playlist, called 'Emo Days', to the softer one named 'Bitchin''.

He didn't know why he named it that. He just did. It was the first word that came to mind when the time came to naming the list.

He scrolled through the songs, glancing up again at Ms. Lockhart, obviously being hit on by one of the seniors in the intermixed class. Sophomore-Senior years, whenever you needed your goddamned Visual Arts credits to get out of High School.

He shook his head, scrolling through the songs, 'Little Razorblade', 'Wonderwall', 'Here In Your Arms', 'Must Be Dreaming'…

And then, he stopped. Perfect.

Sunday Morning, just the song he needed. _Maroon 5_ always knew how to kill blocks. He placed the iPod back into his pocket with a grin, again staring at the blank canvas, sneering suddenly as it mocked him with it's…white-ness.

_Sunday morning rain is falling. Steal some covers, share some skin… Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am_ _in..._

He continued to glare at the damn thing, tapping his brush again between his fingers to the beat of the song. With another groan, he turned his attention to the window, sighing as he watched another class outdoors for a study…thing.

The class, about fifteen, twenty students, sat in the grass, watching as one of the older teachers, Sora assumed as Mr. Valentine, droned on about….well, trees. He reached his hand up, gliding it over the bark, pointing out some things, and disregarding other things.

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

Sora would have died to have that class. Stupid credits; this was the only class he was behind in. He would've gotten them senior year, but no, they had to give it to him Sophomore year.

But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do, 

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

He groaned, again glancing around the small group of kids sitting in the grass, smiling when he spotted Riku, dozing off in the back of the group, flat on his back, probably snoring. He chuckled, looking back at the paper, turning away just in time before it evilly smiled at him.

_That someday it would bring me back to you,_

Dammit.

_That someday it would bring me back to you…_

He looked back out the window, spotting a pod of girls giggling near the edge of the group closest to the art room. Mr. Valentine glared at them for a moment before returning to his lecture…on a tree.

_That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see,  
Come and rest your bones with me,  
__Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave  
_

He sighed again, blinking slowly as the group was caught once again talking. Mr. Valentine barked for one of them to stand. The other girls laughed, watching as one of them stood slowly, making her way to the front of the group, hanging her head and fidgeting with her fingers.

_Fingers trace your every outline, paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm, change the weather, still together when it ends  
_

She stood as Mr. Valentine flicked around his arms, making the class laugh occasionally and the girl blush. She looked like a damned beat, with the red hair, and red cheeks and all.

Sora watched as she flipped her hair out of her eyes, looking up at Mr. Valentine innocently, probably as an anti-detention. It worked, however, because a moment later she sat back down in her spot on the grass with the other girls around her, hitting one of them softly on the arm. She flipped her hair again, apparently losing interest in the lecture.

_That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see,  
Come and rest your bones with me,  
__Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave  
_

She was one of the girls that played the sports and hung out with the jocks. She was really something, though. Out of his reach, but _something,_ nonetheless.

They even managed to talk, once, for more than forty-five seconds. Only once. She turned around in geometry class, snapped Sora out of his daze, and asked if he knew what Mr. Highwind was talking about; he somehow drifted into aerodynamics, and Sora just stopped listening.

She said her name was Kairi. It was kind of a girly name; princessy type. Pretty, though, it was hard to deny it.

But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do, 

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

They bumped awkwardly in the halls, and sometimes Sora would say hi, and get nothing back, although he was sure he did the same thing. He didn't mean to, it just happened. He wouldn't ignore her on purpose, or anything.

Sora laughed.

_Singing someday, it'll bring me back to you,  
Find a way to bring myself home to you  
_

Somewhere between his daydreaming, the paintbrush began absently swaying across the canvas, swiping away the derisive grin with blues and greens. Sora was hardly even really paying attention, kind of glancing between Kairi and the canvas itself, but nonetheless, painting _something_.

_And you may not know, that may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow…_

"Wow, Sora…"

Sora snapped back to reality, nearly dropping the brush as he looked behind him as Ms. Lockhart studied the painting-in-progress.

"You're going to really outdo yourself with this one, Sora."

Sora looked back to his work, studying the colors and outlines of the ocean appearing on the canvas. The brush dipped itself in the orange and scribbled gently across what was left white for the sky.

Ms. Lockhart smiled, patting Sora's shoulder before tugging the earphone from it, hearing the Blue October song playing next.

"I'm taking this. Good work, though. You can see this again after school."

Before Sora could protest, she was already on her way back to her desk with the player in hand, wrapping the strings tightly together and shoving it in a drawer.

Damn.

Oh well… Sora furrowed his brows in confusion. Now, how did the ocean pop up from just looking at a girl in the grass, studying a _tree_, again?

**Over, And Over**

**A/N**: I used Tifa instead of Aerith because EVERYONE uses fuckin' AERITH. I used Aerith before.

"Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5  
Chapter Title: "Praise Chorus" By Jimmy Eat World

Think my SoKai phase should end, and I should stick to Yaoi? Tell me, and R+R.


End file.
